From friends to mates
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun.

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this personal did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter one

Optimus sat on the medical berth, while Ratchet tended to his injuries. Optimus wanted his soldiers taken care of first, before his own were, so Ratchet was attaching his servo now.

Things had gone pretty bad for Colonel William Lennox, a trap had been sprung at his farm by Soundwave, and Will had found the bodies of his wife and daughter, which happened when he got back from Egypt. Then his partner, friend and confident Ironhide was executed right in front of his eyes, by a traitor to them all, Sentinel Prime.

So now, with the war finally ended and Megatron and most of the Cons dead, Will found he was alone at the NEST base stirring in his sorrows.

"Where is Colonel Lennox?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

Ratchet glanced up at his leader, and he sighed.

"He is over there, perhaps you should offer to take him for a drive, and talk," Ratchet said.

Optimus' optics hardened at the medic suddenly, Ratchet just ignored the glares.

"Go, your servo is attached, you two have more in common than either of you admitted to anyone," Ratchet said.

"What,"

"Do not what me, Optimus Prime, you two have had some sort of chemistry for awhile; you were friends and were there for him. Perhaps, it is time you take it to the next level," Ratchet said as Optimus glanced at Will, and then back to Ratchet.

"Why would he want me, I am not even human; he had a beautiful human femme. I cannot give him anything she gave him, Ratchet," Optimus said softly.

"Or he will laugh at me, or reject me," Optimus replied.

"Go now," Ratchet ordered.

Optimus swung his legs over, he rose to his full height, his joints hissing in protest of walking. He approached Will, who turned when he heard a bot approaching him.

"Hey Optimus," Lennox said.

"Would you be interested in accompanying me on a ride, Will?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, what kind of trip long or short?" Lennox asked.

"Long, is that okay?"Optimus asked.

Will smiled sadly.

"Let me pack my gear, okay," Lennox said.

Optimus nodded.

"So, you like Lennox, big guy?" Epps asked with a smirk.

Optimus turned and knelt by Epps, who glanced up into the azure optics of his friend.

"…I do, but I am not accustom to human mating rituals, can you explain them to me, please?" Optimus asked.

"Well, since Will had a rough time with the loss of his wife and child; then you can start with maybe talking to him first, and then on this trip, doing guy things together, and then you could you know do what you do," Epps said as Optimus tilted his helm slightly looking very much confused.

Optimus saw Mikaela Banes drive up, she had been working with Ratchet as his assistant, and the two had become a couple just recently.

"Thank you for the input, Epps, I shall get a female's opinion now," Optimus said standing to his full height.

Epps rolled his eyes then, when Optimus said that.

"Oh seriously, women give goofy answers just take 'the man's advice'," Epps grumbled, as he walked away.

Optimus shrugged, and then knelt by Mikaela, who smiled.

"Hey boss bot, what's up?" she asked.

"The sky is up, stars, the sun and planets; may I ask you something?" he asked.

Mikaela giggled at his statement, but nodded anyway.

"Sure, go ahead," she answered.

"How do humans go about their mating rituals?" he asked.

He watched as her eyes widened, and she grinned from ear to ear.

"You're funny going to woo Lennox, aren't you?" she asked.

Optimus leaned back, his optics widened in shock, his mouth opened slightly.

"How…?"

"Oh please, everyone knows the only two people who were clueless were you and Lennox," Mikaela remarked.

"I do not understand," Optimus said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know; here I will make a list and you study,"

Optimus watched her writing furiously, and he studied her closely.

"Okay here, study this and use it, okay?" she said.

Optimus scanned the paper, which had several sheets.

"And these are the proper rituals for mating on this planet?" Optimus asked.

She nodded, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Mikaela," Optimus said, as he transformed into his semi form.

Epps walked up to Mikaela then, she punched him in the arm.

"You do not know anything about dating, now get out of my way, little soldier boy," Mikaela snapped.

"Who you calling little, Mikaela," Epps demanded.

Ratchet stomped out, and picked up Mikaela.

"Compared to me, Epps, you are tiny," Ratchet said smugly taking his femme with him.

"Well yeah, if you're gonna go all bot sized then yeah I guess so, damn robots with their big this and big that," Epps mumbled as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolled up snickering.

"You two are the biggest pervs on this base, so watch it," Epps grumbled.

"You can join us sometime," Sideswipe said.

"Just watch the paint," Sunstreaker mumbled.

Epps just waved them off, and went over to where the Chevy Twins were, until he heard them snickering.

"I am so leaving now,"

Silence…..

"Hey where is Wheelie and Brains?" Epps asked.

"Yo man, in with Prime, where else," Skidz said as Epps turned back seeing Will climbing into Optimus' cab.

"Oh such romance, this will be good," Epps said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun.

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this personal did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter Two

Optimus drove in silence at first, studying the list that Mikaela made.

"Will, I am deeply sorry about what has happened to you, I know how you feel my mate was killed during the beginning of the war. I almost perished if it were not for Ratchet's fast thinking I would not be here today," Optimus said.

Will absentmindedly ran his hands over the dash, and steering wheel, which made the flamed bot tremble slightly.

"Mating for our race is taken very seriously, and true bonded couples; when one offlines the other follows," Optimus said softly, his rich baritone voice wrapping around Will making him smile.

"But you didn't offline, so maybe you were meant to be with another, big guy," Will said.

"Perhaps, would you like some music?" Optimus asked.

"Sure," Will said.

Optimus had found on Mikaela's list music was very important; so he searched for the perfect song. He found several, but they did not seem to focus on his intentions properly; so he skipped those. A rather slow song was on, and he allowed the song to fill his cabin.

:::…. Oh seriously, he is not going to get anywhere or get him to be his mate unless we help him….::::

:::…. Ya, let's help him….:::: Wheelie sent through private link to Brains.

Wheelie hacked into the radio, and with an inward snicker made the song come on. The fast beat startled Optimus for a minute, as the alluring and sexy song called 'S & M' by Rihanna started. The more Optimus listened to the words, the more flustered he became.

"I did not pick that song, William," Optimus said nervously.

Will smirked, and couldn't help but chuckle; Optimus of course misunderstood the chuckle.

"….I am sorry there is something wrong with my radio, I did not chose that song," Optimus said.

"It's okay, Optimus, no harm done," Will said, as he once again ran his hand over the dash calming the commander down.

Wheelie and Brains however, were having a ball torturing their poor Autobot leader; so Brains picked the next song the next song being 'Heaven's on fire' by Kiss.

Optimus' spark flared suddenly at the words of the next song, causing Optimus to suddenly growl in his engine.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Will asked.

"…I am so sorry, these songs seem so inappropriate right now, Will," Optimus said.

Will smirked, caressing the seat gently, which made Optimus tremble once more. Optimus scanned the list once more, and also saw where flowers were an appropriate way to say one was sorry as well as to a prospective mate.

:::… Optimus to Ratchet, come in please…::::

:::…. Ratchet here, what can I do for you, Optimus…:::

:::.. Ask Mikaela, how do I present the flowers to Will…::::

Silence…..

Optimus heard the snort of impatience then, he was with Mikaela oh dear he interrupted something.

:::… You say, these are for you, I have wanted you for so long; it is time for us to be mates now…::::

:::… You are impossible Ratchet…:::

::::…. And you Optimus Prime have interrupted my mating cycle with Mikaela be off with you now…:::

:::… Be off with me…::: Optimus growled.

Will started to doze off and on, and Optimus took that as a sign to get the flowers then. He used his holoform, and got the flowers and got back into the cab.

He leaned in using his holoform, and gently placed the flowers on Will's lap, he tied them with a pretty ribbon. Then wrote a note on some paper placing it with the flowers, his holoform smiled happy he was able to start the rituals after the horrible music blunder.

His holoform disappeared, and his engine roared to life, he decided to pull into an area when they could be a lone after and talk. He felt the need to recharge, and did so. He didn't realize or feel when the flowers slid off Will, when Will changed his position in his sleep.

So, he had no way of knowing, it was not Will who did it. When Will woke up, he had inadvertently crushed the flowers with his boots, when he got out of the cab to stretch his legs.

Optimus' holoform appeared; he leaned down gently picking up the mangled flowers. His spark flared in his chest, as rejection reached up and took hold of his spark. He lifted his face up, tears ran down his face, he had opened his spark once more only for rejection. He let the flowers fall from his fingers, as he realized for the first time how different they truly were; and perhaps love could never be given to him from Will.

"Forgive me, Will," Optimus whispered as his holoform disappeared.

Wheelie and Brains grabbed the flowers, and they hurried out after Lennox hoping they could help their leader find happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun.

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 3

Optimus transformed, and walked into the open field, his spark hurt. He was rejected, and in the worst way, he realized he was not from this planet. He gently sat on the ground; his joints hissed terribly, he was a metal being not made from flesh. Will had been mated with a beautiful human femme, why in Primus name would he want him?

"I am such a slagging fool," Optimus mumbled, his spark flared in his chest, it wanted love again.

"I am sorry never will you know love again," Optimus mumbled to himself, while energon tears ran down his face.

He was tired of being alone, but he obviously would be alone until the day he offlined. He sighed, and realized he had to turn the trip into just a guy outing and nothing more than that.

He rose to his full size, and walked back out; he transformed and waited for Will to return.

**(In the rest room)**

Wheelie and Brains started to peek under the stalls, until Wheelie found Will seated on the toilet.

"Hey Brains, I found him, yo soldier boy we need to talk," Wheelie remarked which startled poor Will.

"Jeez Wheelie, how did you get here?" Will demanded.

"We snuck in Optimus' cab, our signatures were off so he didn't know," Wheelie said.

"GET OUTTA HERE I AM ON THE TOILET…!" he roared.

Wheelie's gaze shifted back to the man seated on the toilet, who was suddenly very nervous.

"Will you get, so I can finish," Will grumbled.

"Hurry up, we gotta talk when you're done about Optimus," Wheelie said.

Wheelie rolled away, his optics rolled in disgust.

"Humans are so weird, seen one spike ya seen them all, of course theirs is fleshy," Wheelie snapped.

"I heard that," Will snarked.

"I know, you were meant ta," Wheelie said with a laugh.

"Yo man, don't let it touch anything, it might fall off," Brains cackled.

Will had to count to 10 to regain his composure; he couldn't believe these two had gotten onboard. How was he supposed to tell Optimus anything personal with those two along? Maybe, he could tie them up and leave them here, but then he shook his head; that would be bad very bad.

He chuckled, and finished what he was doing, and then left the stall.

"Seriously, that is gross," Brains said.

Will was washing his hands, while Wheelie suddenly coughed loud.

"Okay what?" Will asked.

"Optimus got these for you, they were on your lap, you turned over but Optimus didn't realize you didn't see them. He thinks you rejected him, Lennox," Wheelie said.

Will knelt by Wheelie, he reached for the flowers and crumpled up note.

Will,

I understand flowers can mean a lot of things, please accept these as both a means of an apology for the music situation; and as a sign that I care for you more than a friend.

Optimus

Will smiled, and then picked up his cell phone; Wheelie realized what he was doing.

"No please, we're being good, please," Wheelie said his optics pleading.

"Alright, but if we want to be alone, you make yourselves scarce, okay?" Lennox said.

"Okay," Brains and Wheelie both said.

"Come on," Will said, as he walked out of the restroom.

Optimus had suddenly picked up on the two signatures, he realized who sabotaged his music situation and sighed. Again, it was just another reason why he probably was not meant to be happy again.

Optimus saw Will had the flowers in his hand, and his spark did a nose dive, he would get reprimanded now for his foolishness and in front of the minibots no less.

"Will, I wish to apologize, I know I am not human; but I merely thought that perhaps things could be different, but I know different now," Optimus was babbled, something he never ever did.

"Real slick," Wheelie mumbled.

"I could call for back up, and pick up," Will said in a sing song tone.

Wheelie and Brains sighed, and then headed to where the sleeper was. Optimus sighed, and when Will was safely buckled in, then he started his powerful engine and pulled away.

"They told me about the flowers, Optimus, I was asleep I didn't know you put them there," Will said.

Silence….

"Optimus,"

"You did not mean to crush them?" Optimus asked.

"Oh course not, why would I hurt you on purpose?" Will questioned as his hand ran over the dash.

Optimus' holoform appeared then, but it was of another human.

"No," Will said firmly, as he looked Prime in the eyes then.

"Not as a human, if we're going to do this I want to explore _you_ not another human," Will replied.

Optimus nodded, and the holoform flickered and changed into a smaller version of his bipedal form. Optimus slowly let his azure optics meet Lennox's own gaze, and he felt such a strong pull to the soldier in front of him.

"We've been through a lot together, Optimus," Will finally said.

Optimus nodded then.

"I was afraid you would hold me responsible for what happened to your mate and sparkling," Optimus whispered.

Will leaned closer, slipped his hands into Optimus' pulling him close.

"It was never your fault, so don't ever feel that way, okay," Will replied.

"Affirmative, I understand," Optimus answered.

Will's eyes never left Optimus', as he slowly leaned in toward the flamed bot; and pressed his lips against the prime's. Optimus' servos instinctively slid around Will's body and pulled him close. Optimus let out a feral growl, which sent shivers up and down Will's back curling his toes. It was such a possessive growl, one that let Will know he belonged to this mech, and no one else would ever come between them.

"You are mine now, Will," Optimus said, when their lips parted.

"Mates for my species are very different, we mate for life," Optimus said softly.

He slowly let his fingers travel Will's face, Will did the same feeling ever curve and scar on Optimus' face. There was a scar on his cheek where Sentinel's shield had caught his face, Will tenderly caressed the spot. Optimus' optics dimmed, and then brightened, while Will explored his face.

"Sit back, Optimus," Will ordered suddenly.

Optimus tinted his windows, and pulled into a truck stop away from others.

"Don't trust yourself, big guy?" Will asked

Optimus chuckled at that, Will straddled the bot's lap then with a wild smirk.

"So, I think I am going to find all your vulnerable spots, how sensitive are your holoforms with your real bodies?" Will asked.

"We feel everything, Ratchet made the devices so we could truly interact with humans; I will feel everything you do to me, and it will probably make my true body react somewhat," Optimus said, while Will frowned.

"Then we should be in private, so no one gets nosy," Will said.

"I know a place, I will drive there; you may continue your process on me," Optimus suggested with a loopy grin.

"Really, is that right, I can?" Will asked in a snarky tone.

"Yes, you can," Optimus started to say, until Will kiss him once more.

Will's small hands worked their way into seams in Optimus' armor, he moaned while certain wires were found. Will experimented with different things tugging gently on several wires watching how Optimus reacted. He knew he hit sensitive spots when Optimus moaned, gasped, grunted or growled; and then of course the perfect spots earned him louder moans.

Will slid one hand up to Optimus' antenna, his hand running up and down the sensitive area. Optimus started to chirp, and Will glanced at his face, and realized he truly loved that area being caressed.

"William please," Optimus moaned.

Usually Optimus was the dominant one in his relationships, but he did not mind allowing Will to take the lead. Will leaned up, smirking, while he sucked on Optimus' antenna.

Optimus' optics onlined, they were bright purple, as his interfacing unit pinged at him wildly. He was able to stop the pinging, or it would drive him mad, he wanted Will to go at his own pace.

Will slid down, so he was once again facing Optimus, Will stared at Optimus' chest plates; there was a certain wildness in the human's eyes.

"Open up," Will ordered.

Optimus smirked.

"Now," he instructed.

Optimus nodded, and his chest plates opened for the human, that he trusted with his life.

Will looked amazed, when he finally really witnessed the commander's spark up and close.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Will whispered.

Optimus smiled, but was unable to speak now; the love coursing through him was just too much.

"Can I touch your spark?" Will asked.

Optimus nodded.

'So, I can basically experiment with your spark too, right?" Will asked.

Again Optimus nodded.

"Good, you're in trouble now," Will said, as his hand reached inside of the chest plates.

Will caressed everywhere, he left nothing untouched, and he left Optimus a trembling mess at that moment.

His servos pulled Will closer, while Will hands caressed his chest cavity. Optimus moaned loud, until he suddenly started to talk in his native tongue.

That pretty much told Will, Optimus had left the building by then; his body arching up and his whimpering were all dead give aways.

Optimus felt the charge building up for his overload, but he was so far gone, he wasn't sure if he could prolong it any longer. It was then, Optimus felt his spark tendrils break apart, two captured Will's hands, while another headed straight for Will's chest plunging into his chest wrapping around the human's heart.

Will gasped, his eyes met Optimus' optics, and Will took one look at Optimus' optics, he was telling Will it was okay his spark would never hurt him.

Will believed him, he trusted Optimus with his life and now with his heart as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun.

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 4

**(Several days later)**

Optimus and Will had done so many things together; they continued to strengthen their bond. Optimus was falling into a deeper bond with the human, he loved William.

One night, while Will slept soundly, Optimus used the time to let his holoform made something special for Will. Wheelie and Brains watched intently, while he made it.

"Whatcha doin, Prime," Wheelie asked.

"I have made something special for William, I used my own metal from my body so he will always carry it close with him," Optimus said.

Wheelie tilted his head, and glanced at Will and shrugged.

"Why would you want to be with a human, he won't live as long as you?" Wheelie asked.

Optimus was silent then, he glanced at the minibot sadness shined in his optics then.

"I know that, but I am lonely, my spark wanted him; no one else wanted me, he did," Optimus said his optics misted at the hard truth.

Everyone on his team because he was prime, they believed he was unapproachable and they never allowed him the chance to be anything else but leader and Prime. He tried to be more, but they wouldn't allow it, they didn't wish him to be anything but leader and prime.

And Primus help him, he hated the loneliness, he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

Wheelie reached up wiping the tears away, Optimus was shocked by the gesture.

"Then we can stand behind your choice then, right Brains?" Wheelie said.

"Yeah," Brains replied as Optimus smiled.

"Thank you, I am honored you two are on Autobots now," Optimus replied, as he finished the gift.

Wheelie cackled suddenly.

"Though I miss my warrior goddess, I like humpin her leg," Wheelie laughed.

"Wheelie behave, she belongs to Ratchet," Optimus said.

"Yeah, I know," Wheelie said, with a slight cackle.

Optimus' head snapped toward Will, he was slowly waking up, and stretched. Optimus got up, and walked toward the sleeper where Will was.

"Good morning, did you recharge well?" he asked.

"Yeah, like a baby," he said with a smile.

"Would you like fuel, I can take you to a refueling place," Optimus asked.

"Sure," Will said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, but first I have this for you, I made it from the metal on my body," Optimus explained.

Optimus showed Will, it was a bracelet, it was beautiful.

"It is a symbol of my love for you," Optimus whispered.

"On Cybertron, mates make something from their own metals to show how much they love one another," Optimus said.

Will watched, as Optimus put it on for him, he smiled, he loved this gift. Will had to make something for Optimus, but he wasn't sure what to make him. Even if he couldn't wear it, he could keep it close to his spark always, and that was good enough for Will.

Will gazed up at the bot in front of him, leaned in pressed his lips against Optimus'. Optimus moaned slightly, his spark accelerated within his chest plates. His optics offlined, as the kissed strengthened, the two went on like this for several moments. Will broke the kiss, his breathing coming out in pants.

"You sure know how to kiss, Optimus," Will replied.

"I have many skills, William, and you will learn them all," Optimus remarked with a chuckle, but it sounded more like a veiled cackle than anything else.

Will was silent then, he wanted to try something after he ate.

"Will," Optimus replied, as he tilted his head.

"After I eat, can we go something private where I can really explore you?" Will asked.

"You are suggesting intimate exploring of my bipedal form?" he asked.

Will smiled, while Wheelie smirked at that.

"Yeah of course, why not you do belong to me now after all," Will said while leaning in planting a soul stirring kiss on the Autobot commander.

Silence….

"Will that hold you until after breakfast, or do you need another dose?" Will asked, as Optimus sat there in silence from the power of the kiss and hearing those words.

They were powerful enough to send the Autobot commander reeling from it. Humans had no idea how powerful words could be, and that is why it was always important to choose them so carefully.

"William…" Optimus said.

Will stopped and turned to face him.

"…I love you," Optimus said softly.

Will smiled, walking back toward the bot.

"I love you too, Optimus," Will said leaning in kissing him once more.

Optimus took Will to a place to eat, and then they were on their way once more. The only difference was Optimus had scanned the area, and found a place where he could transform and be well protected from prying eyes.

Wheelie and Brains guarded the area, from any humans, who might happen to come by. Optimus was leaning against a tree; he brought his hand down allowing Will to climb on. He gently placed Will on his chest plates. Will caressed the windshield, and watched the chest plates open with loud creaks, while Optimus' optics never left his human.

"Everything will be intensified now for you, won't it?" Will asked.

"Optimus nodded.

"Okay," Will replied as he jumped into Optimus' chest cavity.

Will stared in awe at the glowing spark, which was his bot's life force. He dropped to his knees, running his hands over the spark chamber. The slightest touch drove Optimus into a quivering mass, he moaned softly.

Will smirked, leaned in running his hands all over the spark chamber, his hands slid slowly inside of Optimus' spark.

**(Optimus' POV)**

Dear Primus, those hands of his, they were so small and yet could make such pleasure shot all through me. I have been touched in the way William's hands are doing to me; my spark feels like it will burst right out of its chamber.

My hands shot out, and grabbed at the ground, they clawed at the dirt; while my body arched up off the ground. Pleasure rocked every circuit, every line in my body sang in the most heated pleasure my little human was giving me. He was pushing his hands in and out of my spark, wiggling his fingers inside of it, my pedes dug into the dirt while I was being thrown into every bit of intense pleasure known.

Abruptly his tongue, was running over my spark chamber now, my body tensed, oh that tongue my human was driving me into incoherent ramblings now.

I suddenly felt my body tense up, and I swirled into several overloads one after the other. I stated to grit my denta, while my body rode out the overloads, but Will was not finished with me, oh no my human decided he wanted to pop my spark, meaning drive me into a complete and under melt down and shut me down from sweet overloads.

My spark broke into smaller tendrils wrapping around Will, and snapping around him, they held him while three tendrils went inside of his chest reaching for his heart sealing us together. We both started to overload together once more, while my shouts from my overcharged body came over and over again. Until my body went into emergency stasis, so I could cool down and Will collapsed inside of my chest. While I laid there, I am sure with a loopy smile on my face, I was happy and content, with my human and nothing would ever take my human from me, nothing.

Ooooooooooooo

A/N - The basic flow of the story and how it will go is all marked down, I got ideas from the person who actually requested it what they wanted to see in the see happen. Please review and enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun.

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 5

**(Several days later)**

Optimus took Will to an amusement park, they went on rides and played games, Optimus enjoyed himself just as much as Will did. It was really fun, and relaxing to them both. Optimus had won Will a giant teddy bear, which gave Will an idea on Optimus' gift. He had Optimus stop at a store, where Will got all the things needed. Then he quietly set to work on his project different times when Optimus was in recharge. Will put his own Teddy bear on the sleeper alongside his duffle bag, Will wanted to stop by his sister's house and use her sewing machine. So he gave Optimus her directions to the house, and they stopped by and naturally she loved Optimus' vehicle form.

She stared at the way, Will and Optimus watched each other and she grinned.

"You two are in love, ain't you?" she said as Will rolled his eyes.

"Lily, your use of the English language astounds me," he said dryly.

"I can kill every language wanna hear me, I kinda know a little Spanish and Italian," she said.

"Why don't you just stick with murdering the English language kid-o," Will said.

She watched Will go to the sewing room; she turned to face Optimus then.

"I like your semi, it's cool," she said.

"Thank you, Lily," Optimus said.

She bit her bottom lip suddenly, and she glanced up at him. She got up, and ran over to Optimus hugging him.

"Thank you for showing up in Will's life, Optimus, he was a mess after Sarah and Annabelle were killed," she said.

"You approve then?" Optimus asked.

She nodded.

"Just take good care of him, he is a wonderful brother to me," she said and then glanced away.

Optimus kept looking out the window, staring at the house across the street.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" she asked.

"That house across the street, it bothers me for some reason," he said, not understanding why he felt that way.

Lily's eyes darkened at the mention of the house, and she got to her feet and walked over to Optimus.

"She's witch, well that is what everyone says anyway, I think she is creepy how she stares at ya with those evil looking eyes," She said.

"If she concerns you tell Will, and perhaps you can stay with us on the base, Lily?" Optimus offered.

"Maybe I will, Will has been after me to do that, so maybe I will," she said.

Optimus nodded, as Will called his sister into the room for help.

"I better go check and make sure big brother doesn't make the sewing machine explode," she said with a giggle.

**An hour later….**

Will went out to Optimus' vehicle form, and when he did the young woman who lived across the street came out. She looked at Will with hungry eyes, like he was some sort of piece of meat than a human being. She smirked, and she made a mental note of certain things.

She watched Will disappear into the Semi, and then come back out Optimus saw her watching him too. He came out and checked on everything with Will as well.

"Hey, how are you?" she said to both Will and Optimus.

She stared at Will, while Optimus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Will you give us some privacy?" she asked staring deep into Optimus' eyes.

"No, I will not, he belongs to me," Optimus said, while Will smirked as Optimus slipped his fingers into his and pulled him away from the female.

The female glared murderously, but something also struck her odd.

"His friend didn't back off, so either he is immune to my charms or he is not human," she said with a smile.

"Oh, what fun this will be, what exactly are you dear?" she asked to herself not realizing Optimus could hear everything she said.

Optimus wondered if Lily's suspicions were not correct now, he had heard her words, which would confirm Lily's statement from before.

"Someone got jealous," Will said.

"She was ogling you, and that was not proper you are mine," Optimus remarked.

Silence…..

"I know Optimus, don't worry," Will said as he headed back into the sewing room.

Lily glanced at Optimus then.

"She was watching my brother, wasn't she?" Lily asked.

"Yes," was all Optimus said in an angry tone.

"She needs to be swatted like the bug that she is," Lily remarked as Optimus chuckled at Lily's blunt responses.

"She is rather forward, isn't she?" Optimus asked not at all pleased.

"Yes, she's evil," Lily said, as they both heard a cough.

Will was standing by the door; he was hiding something behind his back. Lily smirked, and then her eyes met Optimus'.

"Whatcha doin, Will…?" Lily asked as Optimus couldn't take his eyes off Will.

Will walked toward Optimus, and smiled and brought out his gift. A soldier teddy bear he had made, with Optimus' name in golden letters. The bear was in a soldier camouflaged suit made from a pair of Will's own pants.

"His suit is made from my own pants," Will said as he pointed to the bear's check.

"The prime symbol," Optimus said his eyes misted immediately.

Lily bit her bottom lip, it was so clear how much her brother and Optimus loved one another.

Will had shrugged slightly.

"Wanted it to be really special, Optimus," Will said.

"It is special, it was made by you, and given to me with love," Optimus whispered as he pulled Will into his arms giving him a kiss.

Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes, her brother was happy again, and she wasn't going to let that witch do anything to mess that up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun. I own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 6

The shoulder length brunette, watched from her window, her fingernails long and sharp colored in black. She went through all the newspapers and magazines, she had stored away and she realized exactly what the flamed semi was.

"Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, oh this is just too delicious I will turn Will Lennox and the rest of NEST against him and the Autobots. Optimus Prime has met his match with me, he will not have William Lennox for long, not when I get through with everything I have planned," she said with a wild array of cackles.

The fiery brunette known only as Cassondra Hathaway, decided to head for the NEST base and start her plan, however to stay on the base and wreck havoc on Optimus Prime's romance, she would have to work it so she could get a job on there first. She knew she would have to start with General Morshower first, and then get through and work on all of NEST. She smiled to herself then, she was clever and smart.

She read up everything on that accident involving Will's family, and she knew exactly how to hit the parts to make Optimus Prime look guilty. She packed a few suitcases of clothes and things, and then headed to where she could speak to General Morshower.

Unaware, Lily was watching from her house, her eyes narrowed as she saw the car leave.

"Hey Will, do you think I could stay on the base, I mean you said I could right?" she asked.

Will looked at her, he smiled then.

"I am glad you finally are agreeing to that, I have wanted you with me ever since Aunt Maddy passed on," Will said.

She grinned then.

"Lily, hang on though, okay?" Will said.

"What," she replied.

"I have to explain some things, if you are going to stay at the base with us," Will said.

"Well Will, if you are going to just now tell me your hunky guy is actually Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, then I say it's about damn time," she grumbled.

Will and Optimus' mouths hung open, while she giggled.

"Hello Will, you are head of NEST and that's where the Autobots are," she said, as she went over to Optimus hugging him.

"Welcome to the family, Optimus Prime," she replied hugging him tighter.

"Thank you, Lily," Optimus said, as Will made a phone call to General Morshower about Lily.

Optimus could not believe this little human youngling had accepted him so quickly. He looked up at Will, when he got off the phone.

"Okay munchkin, guess what you're coming with us," he said.

"COOL!" she yelled out with a squeal.

"Okay now, Lily; we will help you pack up what you need for now, there will be a team coming to pack up the rest you will need. So, make a list of the furniture you will want in your apartment on the base. You should be able to get bedroom furniture, and perhaps maybe a sofa, coffee table and chair, with a stand and TV and your stereo," Will said.

"Okay," she answered.

"William, if you like I can be her guardian," Optimus said as she spun around, and flew into his arms once more.

"You are the coolest, Optimus," she whispered.

Optimus smiled, and tears rolled down his face, he was happy, he was truly and completely happy. Will leaned down and messed his sister's hair up, she didn't grumble, she didn't care that he did the silly brother things he liked to do.

"Okay kid-o, go pack up some things," Will said.

Silence…

"I am going to fix her some snacks for our long trip back," he said as Lily's little cat walked out meowing.

"Oh crud, I forgot about her cat," Will said, as Optimus tilted his head.

"Is there a problem?" Optimus asked.

"Well no, she has a cat carrier, and she has a special harness leash for him," Will said.

"We can fix his litter, if she cleans it so it doesn't stink up your cab," Will said as Optimus nodded.

Will went to Optimus, and kissed him passionately, before heading for the kitchen.

"We have to watch our playing, while she is awake though," Will said with a smirk.

Optimus nodded.

**(Several hours later)**

Lily had packed what she would need, and want now while Will and Optimus put the things inside of his cab. Lily carried the cat carrier with her cat, Whiskers; she let Whiskers out of his carrier for a while. She yawned, and curled up on Optimus' sleeper with Whiskers lying on top of her chest sleeping as well.

Will looked at Optimus, and then all the stuff he had in the back by the sleeper.

"How will you be able to transform after to stretch your legs and joints, Optimus?" Will asked.

"They will go into sub compartments, when I transform and be fine," Optimus explained.

"However, I do not recommend that the feline be left in the cab," Optimus said.

"Okay, will do," Will said popping a can of soda.

"I believe it is I who is the lucky one, Will," Optimus said out of nowhere.

"Why do you say that?" Will asked.

"Because you came into my life, and started out as soldiers and comrades," Optimus started.

Silence…..

"And now, we are mates and my spark feels alive once more," Optimus said.

Will could hear the emotions in the Autobot commander's voice, and he smiled.

"Thank you for coming into my life, William," Optimus whispered.

"I love you, Optimus," Will said.

"I love you, William," Optimus replied back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun. I own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 7

Cassondra Hathaway headed for General Morshower, so she could get the ball rolling, a smirk played on her lips, Will Lennox would be hers and Optimus Prime would be sorry he tried to stop her. She headed for the General's office, and she smirked as she thought how easy it was to manipulate men's minds with her mental powers.

The general sat across from her, he stared into her eyes, while she smiled.

"So, I have the job to oversee NEST, though I must say, I do not think the Autobots are any better than the Decepticons. I would watch them, General Morshower," she said.

"Yes, you are probably right, Miss. Hathaway," Morshower said.

She grinned.

"Call me Cassondra," she purred.

"Cassondra, let's go meet the NEST team," Morshower said taking her personally to the base.

Cassondra got to the base, and the second different NEST soldiers looked into her eyes, they fell quickly and utterly under her spell.

Mikaela walked out of the medical bay, and when she saw the NEST soldiers falling all over themselves, to ask out the new female she shook her head.

"Men," she mumbled, as Ratchet walked out and gently picked her up putting her on his shoulder.

"What seems to be the trouble, Mikaela?" Ratchet asked.

"That girl I can't put my finger on it, but she something about her doesn't ring true," she said as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker skidded up.

"She strikes me like the vermin do on this planet," Sideswipe said.

Mikaela would have laughed, but something down deep in her heart told her she was going to be a danger to everyone.

**(Several days later)**

The Autobots all noticed the difference in the NEST team's attitude toward them; they were rude and made petty remarks. They found even Epps was making offbeat remarks at them, something had Ironhide been alive would never have tolerated from anyone.

Ratchet was going to commlink Optimus, when they saw his familiar flamed cab heading their way.

"Thank Primus," Sideswipe muttered.

They watched as Optimus' holoform helped Will take Lily's stuff out and place them on the ground. Lily climbed down with Optimus' help, she was holding onto the cat carrier, while Mikaela walked up.

"Lily," Mikaela called.

"Mikaela," Lily said running over to the girl and hugging her.

Silence…..

"I get to stay on the base in my own apartment now," she said in an excited tone.

"Let's go see the new apartment, okay?" Mikaela said.

"Cool, will you help me unpack?" she asked.

"Of course, girls touch and then I will take you out for lunch anyplace you want to go, okay," Mikaela said.

A sly smile spread on the teenager's face then.

"You are most definitely cool, Mikaela," Lily said as Will and Optimus watched with amusement, while Mikaela and Lily headed into the apartment.

"I like your sister," Optimus said with a grin.

"She is a handful, but she's a good kid," Will said as he saw Ratchet and the others approaching with sour expressions on their face plates.

"Optimus, William, there is something strange going on," Ratchet remarked.

"What is wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"The humans from NEST have become hostile toward us for some illogical reason," Ratchet remarked in a bitter tone.

Will glanced up at Optimus confused, and then he gazed up at the Autobot medic.

"Are you serious?" Will asked the medic.

Ratchet snorted in annoyance at that question.

"Even Epps has chosen to be rude to us," Ratchet said, as they saw Epps, Graham and several other soldiers heading for them.

"Will man, you need to stop this sick thing with Prime, he is a monster it's his fault Sarah and Annabelle were killed," Epps snarled.

Will was visibly angry; he marched up to Epps, getting into his face.

"If you know what is good for you, you will NEVER and I mean EVER say that to me again," Will growled.

"He's changed you Will," Epps snapped.

"And not for the better," Graham shot back.

Epps got a call on his cell phone, and he listened to the caller a smile and strange look on his face as he talked to the person.

"Hathaway wants to see you," Epps said to Will.

"Who," Lennox remarked.

"The one who nabbed Charlotte Mearing's job, she disappeared and the president figured she skipped out, and so Morshower hired someone else," Epps said.

Will looked up at Optimus then.

"I will right back, Optimus," Will said, as he headed for the inside of the base.

"Why are you blaming me for their deaths, Epps," Optimus finally asked him.

Epps glanced up at Prime with a sneer, and just walked away from him and the other Autobots.

**(Inside the Autobot base)**

Will walked in grumbling to himself, when he walked into Cassondra Hathaway, she was wearing skirt and blouse. She had herself done up all expertly, she gazed into his eyes.

"Colonel William Lennox, we meet again, my name is Cassondra Hathaway," she said extending her hand toward Will's.

Will made the mistake of staring her deep in her eyes; she smiled walking closer with a devious smirk on her face.

"Let's go into my office, and have a talk about Optimus Prime, shall we?" she said as Will followed her completely under her mental spell.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun. I own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

**Author note – There is a surprise guest in this story, but I didn't put crossover on it because it's not a major part, so that was why I didn't do it. She will be coming up shortly in the chapters.**

Chapter 8

**(Several weeks later)**

Optimus noticed Will went out of his way to ignore him, he wouldn't answer his texts or calls, and Optimus sighed and parked outside of his charge's apartment door. He had given his word to protect her, and he would no matter what. However one night, Lily came out of her apartment to talk to Optimus knowing he was not himself.

"Optimus," she replied, running her hand over his hood.

"Are you functional, Lily?" he asked running a quick scan on her.

"Yes, I was about to ask you the same thing," she said.

"Your brother does not return my texts or calls any longer, he ignores me now," Optimus said as Lily turned her head seeing her brother, Epps and Graham walking up.

Will was angry, Optimus could feel it pulsating through the bond and his heart was filled with hatred toward him. Optimus transformed, his gears whirled and spun in place forming his bipedal form.

"William, I have missed….."

"Shut up, Optimus, Lily go inside the apartment and keep away from him," Will ordered.

"What, why Will?" she demanded.

"Get in there now!" Will roared.

Lily had tears streaming down her face, as she ran into the apartment. Optimus' optics followed the upset youngling into the apartment. Then they went toward Will, who looked disgusted at Optimus.

"You've corrupted my sister, haven't you?" he demanded.

"I have done no such thing," Optimus remarked.

"It's bad enough you took my wife and daughter, you want my sister now too," he accused.

Optimus' spark pulsed with pain; it hurt bad, really bad.

"….I did nothing…."

"SHUT UP, NOW!" Will roared his eyes flaring wildly.

Optimus fell silent, while his soul bled inside. He saw Will rip off the bracelet he made him, his optics filling with unshed energon tears.

"Take your worthless blackmail gift back, I don't want it or you," Will snarled hurling the bracelet at Optimus while spitting at him.

When Optimus made no move to touch the gift, Will grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled that at Optimus' optic hitting it cracking his optic.

"Get out of here," snarled Will.

Lily ran out of the apartment, and straight to Optimus who winced nothing more at the injury.

"Optimus," Lily cried.

"I told you to get into the apartment, now," Will growled as he raised his hand and smacked Lily hard across her face, shocking her.

"….You never struck… never," she cried.

"Get inside or else," Will threatened.

"No, I won't," she cried.

"You useless…. Do you see what you did?" Will accused, as Optimus remained silent.

Will turned with Epps and Graham following, Lily ran up caressing his face as the tears started then. His injured optic sparked and flickered finally going out. Mikaela ran out her duffle bags packed tears streaming down her face, as Ratchet pulled up.

"Those idiotic humans have forbid human and Cybertronian relationships on the base," Ratchet growled.

He then saw Optimus' optic and knelt by his leader and prime.

"Optimus, what happened?" Ratchet asked gruffly.

"…Will did this to me…. He does not want me any longer," Optimus said as his good optic landed on Will and Cassondra Hathaway kissing out in the open.

A sad whine escaped from Optimus, he felt sick he was being replaced by another human?

"Autobots, we are leaving NEST and never returning," Ratchet replied helping Optimus up.

Lily glanced up tears formed in her eyes; she wanted to go with her guardian.

"I am going with you, you're my guardian or are you going to leave me too?" she demanded of Optimus, who couldn't form an answer he was hurting too badly.

Mikaela glanced at Lily, and then at Optimus.

"She can't stay here, if her brother is acting like that, and hitting her he is a danger to her," Mikaela said wiping her own eyes.

"Very well, help her pack," Ratchet said softly.

Ratchet looked at Optimus, and he gently looked at the injured optic.

"I will repair that for you," Ratchet said getting to work on the injured optic.

"… does not want me any longer, I should have known it would not last," Optimus said clutching his chest.

"It hurts," was all he said after.

Ratchet repaired the optic just as Will, Cassondra and Epps walked up Lily coming out of the apartment with her duffle bags, cat carrier Mikaela next to her glaring at Cassondra.

"Where are you going, Lily?" Will demanded.

"I am leaving the base, you hit me and hurt Optimus over that witch, she is destroying Optimus, and you're letting her get away with it," Lily cried.

Will snared at her, and then wrapped his arm around Cassondra leaning in to kiss her, which made Optimus' spark clench in his chest.

He suddenly transformed, opening his door for Lily, Ratchet watched Mirage hook up Optimus' trailer, which they loaded Lily's duffle bags and boxes into as well. Lily got into the cab, Mikaela handed her the cat carrier.

"I'll be with Ratchet, but if you want me to ride with you and Optimus I will," she said.

"I will be okay," Lily said hugging Mikaela.

Will and Epps walked away, but Cassondra kept watching with a smile on her face. Mikaela stormed over to her not afraid of her at all, only feeling rage at this woman in front of her.

"You think you've won something, you destroyed the sweetest and kindest spark. But you better believe fate has a way of turning the tables on you," Mikaela snarled.

Cassondra laughed at that, and Mikaela narrowed her eyes then.

"You were cast aside too if I am not mistaken, didn't Witwicky dump your sorry butt?" Cassondra asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

Mikaela snarled, and reared back and punched her, when she did Cassondra's head snapped back and skin peeled off.

Mikaela stared horrified at what she saw; she was frozen in her tracks until Ratchet's holoform grabbed her pulling her away from Cassondra.

"Get inside me now!" Ratchet ordered.

Mikaela was slightly freaked out by this turn of events; she was shivering, while Ratchet wrapped her in a blanket, as he followed the others leaving another home once more.

Cassondra stared murderously as the Autobots pulled away, knowing she had to have them killed one way or another, right along with Mikaela and Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is just for fun. I own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

**Author note – There is a surprise guest in this story, but I didn't put crossover on it because it's not a major part, so that was why I didn't do it. She will be coming up shortly in the chapters. However once she is included I will add the disclaimer, I didn't want to add it until the character is introduced, and she will be in for a few chapters.**

Chapter 9

The small band of Autobots, headed away from the NEST base, Optimus didn't know where to drive to. He was lost; his spark was torn and shattered by Will's actions and words. Lily ran her hand over his dash, and kissed his steering wheel.

"I won't leave you, Optimus, I promise you," she whispered.

"…Thank you, Lily," he said as his baritone voice, which usually sounded strong and forceful; sounded anything but like that now.

His voice crackled slightly, as Lily tried to comfort his ailing spark.

"…I just wish to be happy, is that illogical, Lily," Optimus said.

"No Optimus, it's not; you should be happy," Lily whispered.

Optimus fell silent, if that was the case, then he would still be happy with William; but he wasn't. He was not human; he didn't deserve a human obviously. Ratchet pulled ahead of his leader, Mikaela knew of a place for them to go. Optimus allowed his medic to pull ahead; he really wasn't in the mood for leading right now. He followed behind Ratchet, while Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Mirage, The Chevy Twins, and the Wreckers followed closely behind.

**(48 hours later….)**

The Autobots were together in an open field together, they were in their bipedal forms. Optimus however, had become gravely ill from the severing of his bond from Will; or Will just cruelly closed it off from Optimus. Either way, the Autobot Commander was in spark shock, and very sick from it. Ratchet kept Optimus comfortable as best as he could, but the pain of a severed bond was devastating to their race.

Mikaela kept thinking about what happened when she punched Cassondra Hathaway, and either way she knew one thing she was not human. She glanced over at Optimus; he was her friend she had to help him with Will. She dug into her jeans, and pulled out her cell phone; and made a quick call. She talked to the person for a while, and explained some things; and then gave directions. Then she ended the call, and walked back to where Ratchet was tending to Optimus.

"Who was that?" Ratchet asked.

She glanced up at her sparkmate, and she smiled.

"A friend, who can help she will be here in about an hour or so," Mikaela said.

Ratchet nodded, as he looked back at Optimus who had energon tears streaming down his face.

"Will he be alright?" Lily asked from her perch seated on his shoulder armor nestled by his face.

Ratchet sighed.

"They had a strong bond, I am not sure he will recover from this, he truly loved Colonel Lennox," Ratchet remarked.

Lily touched her guardian's face gingerly, leaning in she kissed his cheek. Optimus' optics onlined and he reached for his charge as slowly and gently as he could.

"…Lily, you stayed with me, thank you," Optimus whispered.

Silence…..

"…Thank you, thank you," he replied softly.

**(An hour or so later…..)**

Mirage and Bumblebee were on guard, while the others were asleep, the two Autobots heard a rustling the bushes, narrowing their optics they went to investigate. They saw a strange looking human, which tried to attack their feet. Bumblebee kicked the human away, but watched the strange way this human look. It had fangs, claws for hands and the odor; which erupted from it was disgusting even to Autobots.

Suddenly, a medium sized femme; grabbed the other strange human, fighting it, kicking and beating it; until she finally used some pointy wooden object and stabbed it in its chest making it explode into dust.

Mikaela, Lily and the others were awake by then, as the femme walked up to the others. Mikaela smiled, and ran up to her friend hugging her tightly.

"Some greeting from Mr Personality," she said to Mikaela.

"I am so glad to see you, how are you?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, you know me five by five, who's your friends?" she asked.

"These are the Autobots, guys, this is my friend Faith, the vampire slayer,"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; or Faith, the vampire slayer she belongs to Joss Wheldon; this is just for fun. I do own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 10

The looks from the Autobots clearly, made both Faith and Mikaela smirk.

"Vampire slayer," Mirage said slowly.

"Si," Faith said making Mirage step back.

"You speak Italian," Sideswipe remarked.

"Nope, not so much, no," Faith said with a shrug.

"So, how's Sunnydale?" Mikaela asked.

Faith turned back to her.

"Gone, when the Hellmouth was destroyed it took Sunnydale with it," Faith explained.

"Hellmouth, what's a Hellmouth?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's a place where evil was, there are more in other states so I am told," Faith remarked sourly.

Silence….

"So I am guessing your friends are not from around here, are they?" she asked.

"We are from the planet Cybertron, our home was destroyed by war," Ratchet started to tell her.

Faith sat down on the ground, and listened while Ratchet explained who and what they were. Then Mikaela explained about Cassondra Hathaway, Faith listened and when Mikaela finished her explanation; Faith called Giles for help.

"Giles needs a picture of her," Faith replied as Ratchet sent a hologram of her, while Faith took its picture sending it to Giles.

Giles did some collective research, and called them back right away.

"Looks like your girl's a demon," Faith said as she put the call on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Go ahead, Giles; everyone is listening you're on speaker," Faith said.

"Right, it would seem your Cassondra Hathaway is actually a demon, who can take human form for a bit. However to maintain that form she needs male victims, which she consumes by feeding on their bodies and souls. I believe your Colonel Lennox is in grave danger, as well as your Optimus Prime," Giles said.

"How could she be a threat to Optimus, Giles, he's a giant alien being?" Faith asked.

"She has military men who specialize in the extermination of evil alien beings, and Colonel Lennox is under her power if she chose to she could make him attack Optimus Prime," Giles said.

Silence…..

"However, there is a way to stop her, while Faith engages her in battle, someone he loves must reach out to him only true love can break her power hold on Colonel Lennox," Giles said.

Everyone looked at Optimus, and the leader was silent in his own little world of spark break.

"I do not believe, that he even comprehends what is being said right now," Ratchet said.

Wheelie and Brains looked at each other, and they realized the bracelet, they had grabbed it before leaving the base. Brains went up to Mikaela, tapping her on the leg.

"Warrior goddess, here is Will's present Optimus made him maybe if he could be made to see the truth," Brains said hopeful.

"It's worth a shot, got that guys, we are getting Lennox around from that evil witch," Mikaela replied.

Ratchet looked down at Optimus, his leader was not even listening to anyone; he was in his own little world.

"We must hurry, Optimus is gravely ill," Ratchet remarked.

"How gravely ill," Faith said.

Silence…..

"He will deactivate soon, his spark is calling out for William and there is no reply; if that continues he will shut himself down of loneliness," Ratchet said sadly.

"Whoa, big guy; you're the medic guy right why can't you stall that from happening," Faith remarked.

"It is not that simple for our race, our bonds to our mates are much more complicated than that," Ratchet said.

Faith watched him, and sighed glancing at the flamed bot.

"Then we move in as soon as possible," she said.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus then.

"Hold on, Optimus, we've got help just hold on," Ratchet said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; or Faith, the vampire slayer she belongs to Joss Wheldon; this is just for fun. I do own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

**From friends to mates**

Chapter 11

The others rallied together, however what they didn't know was Cassondra was bringing the fight to them. The soldiers found where they were by their energon signatures, and she along with the NEST soldiers were closing in rapidly with orders to immobilize the other Autobots; while Lennox was to kill Optimus.

However, what Cassondra didn't know was Will was fighting a strange battle within himself. He was becoming sick; he didn't realize the sickness was due to being apart from Optimus. The bond they had both created was causing both of them to fall apart from not being together. Cassondra glanced at Will; she narrowed her eyes slightly; when she saw his eyes not focused on her.

"What's wrong, William?" she asked.

Silence…..

"William, answer me," she said with a firm tone.

"I don't know," was all he said.

She merely frowned.

"It will all be over once you kill Optimus Prime," she remarked.

"Yes, you are probably right," he agreed.

She smirked and kept driving, and she figured everything was going smoothly for her and that no one could stop her.

**(Where the Autobots were)**

Mikaela and Faith had gone for a walk in the woods, while Lily stayed back with Optimus. They were all talking when abruptly they were all dowsed with liquid Nitrogen, it was only enough to keep them immobilized while Will walked up with Cassondra Hathaway. He was carrying a rocket launcher in his hands, and no one needed to tell Lily what he planned on doing with it.

"Will no, don't do this please!" Lily screamed.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, she tried to grab his arm; but he pushed her away. Lily took off running for the woods, Cassondra took off after her. She only got half way when she was punched and sent flying through the air slamming into a tree making the tree fall to the ground. Cassondra gazed up, her eyes narrowing, as she realized no normal human could have surprised her; or hit her like that unless it was a…..

A brunette came strolling out of the woods, wearing leather pants, biker boots, tank top and a denim jacket.

"Slayer…." She hissed getting to her feet.

Faith smirked.

"Come on, give us a kiss," Faith sneered as she ran toward the troublemaking demon.

"William, kill Optimus Prime; while I handle this," she ordered.

Lennox had already climbed up on top of Optimus, his rocket launcher with him. Optimus gently turned his head, his optics landing on Will, seeing the weapon in his hands.

Optimus didn't want to remain in this world any longer, the war was ended, and he didn't wish to remain alive if he didn't have his mate with him.

Optimus looked at Will, and he nodded.

"You wish to kill me, William," Optimus replied.

"Yes," was all Lennox said.

A new understanding hit the Autobot commander, he never was meant to be happy and he accepted that now. Perhaps, he would finally find peace in the Well of Allsparks.

"Very well," was all Optimus said.

He looked so sad, so defeated; his Autobots were horrified but couldn't intervene because they were frozen with the liquid Nitrogen.

Faith was still battled the demon, who kept chuckling.

"Looks like I still win, you may defeat me, slayer, but he will kill Optimus Prime regardless," she said as Faith sent several nasty uppercuts to the demon's face.

Optimus slowly let his chest plates open, his spark slowly being exposed to him. It was then Ratchet saw it, Optimus' chest cavity the extra glow in Prime's chest could only mean one thing, dear Primus he was with spark. It was unbelievable only two sparks could create life, but yet here was the proof, and Will was going to wipe out both lives before either of them knew.

"Kill me, I do not wish to live an existence without you in my life, extinguish my spark, William," Optimus said sadly, while energon tears rolled down Optimus' face.

"I intend too," Will hissed as he aimed the rocket launcher at Optimus' spark.

Lily had tears streaming down her face, she ran up climbing onto Optimus' servo.

"STOP HER!" yelled Cassondra.

One of the soldiers tried, to aim his gun at her leg; but Mikaela came running out of nowhere, and rammed into the soldier stopping him.

"Go Lily," Mikaela replied.

"Will, please look within your heart, you love Optimus he is your other half," Lily said as she brought out the bracelet Optimus made for him.

She reached her hand out, the bracelet dangling in her fingers.

"He made that for you, he loves you," Lily said as William started to frowned the pain in his heart from the loss increasing.

"What…?" Lennox asked as he looked at the Autobot commander and then back at Lily.

"NO, do not listen to her!" Cassondra roared as her human skin started to fall off being replaced by her scaly, slimy, sulfur smelling true appearance.

"Not so convincing in that package, are you?" Faith snarled as she turned up the heat breaking the demon apart.

Will released the rocket launcher, Lily grabbed it and watched as her brother dropped to his knees as his memories of what he and Optimus shared came bursting through.

**(Memory one)**

Optimus chuckled at that, Will straddled the bot's lap then with a wild smirk.

"So, I think I am going to find all your vulnerable spots, how sensitive are your holoforms with your real bodies?" Will asked.

"We feel everything, Ratchet made the devices so we could truly interact with humans; I will feel everything you do to me, and it will probably make my true body react somewhat," Optimus said, while Will frowned.

"Then we should be in private, so no one gets nosy," Will said.

"I know a place, I will drive there; you may continue your process on me," Optimus suggested with a loopy grin.

"Really, is that right, I can?" Will asked in a snarky tone.

"Yes, you can," Optimus started to say, until Will kiss him once more.

Will's small hands worked their way into seams in Optimus' armor, he moaned while certain wires were found. Will experimented with different things tugging gently on several wires watching how Optimus reacted. He knew he hit sensitive spots when Optimus moaned, gasped, grunted or growled; and then of course the perfect spots earned him louder moans.

Will slid one hand up to Optimus' antenna, his hand running up and down the sensitive area. Optimus started to chirp, and Will glanced at his face, and realized he truly loved that area being caressed.

"William please," Optimus moaned.

Usually Optimus was the dominant one in his relationships, but he did not mind allowing Will to take the lead. Will leaned up, smirking, while he sucked on Optimus' antenna.

Optimus' optics onlined, they were bright purple, as his interfacing unit pinged at him wildly. He was able to stop the pinging, or it would drive him mad, he wanted Will to go at his own pace.

Will slid down, so he was once again facing Optimus, Will stared at Optimus' chest plates; there was a certain wildness in the human's eyes.

"Open up," Will ordered.

Optimus smirked.

"Now," he instructed.

Optimus nodded, and his chest plates opened for the human, that he trusted with his life.

Will looked amazed, when he finally really witnessed the commander's spark up and close.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Will whispered.

Optimus smiled, but was unable to speak now; the love coursing through him was just too much.

"Can I touch your spark?" Will asked.

Optimus nodded.

'So, I can basically experiment with your spark too, right?" Will asked.

Again Optimus nodded.

"Good, you're in trouble now," Will said, as his hand reached inside of the chest plates.

Will caressed everywhere, he left nothing untouched, and he left Optimus a trembling mess at that moment.

His servos pulled Will closer, while Will hands caressed his chest cavity. Optimus moaned loud, until he suddenly started to talk in his native tongue.

That pretty much told Will, Optimus had left the building by then; his body arching up and his whimpering were all dead give aways.

Optimus felt the charge building up for his overload, but he was so far gone, he wasn't sure if he could prolong it any longer. It was then, Optimus felt his spark tendrils break apart, two captured Will's hands, while another headed straight for Will's chest plunging into his chest wrapping around the human's heart.

Will gasped, his eyes met Optimus' optics, and Will took one look at Optimus' optics, he was telling Will it was okay his spark would never hurt him.

Will believed him, he trusted Optimus with his life and now with his heart as well.

**(A new memory)**

"Okay, but first I have this for you, I made it from the metal on my body," Optimus explained.

Optimus showed Will, it was a bracelet, it was beautiful.

"It is a symbol of my love for you," Optimus whispered.

"On Cybertron, mates make something from their own metals to show how much they love one another," Optimus said.

Will watched, as Optimus put it on for him, he smiled, he loved this gift. Will had to make something for Optimus, but he wasn't sure what to make him. Even if he couldn't wear it, he could keep it close to his spark always, and that was good enough for Will.

Will gazed up at the bot in front of him, leaned in pressed his lips against Optimus'. Optimus moaned slightly, his spark accelerated within his chest plates. His optics offlined, as the kissed strengthened, the two went on like this for several moments. Will broke the kiss, his breathing coming out in pants.

"You sure know how to kiss, Optimus," Will replied.

"I have many skills, William, and you will learn them all," Optimus remarked with a chuckle, but it sounded more like a veiled cackle than anything else.

Will was silent then, he wanted to try something after he ate.

"Will," Optimus replied, as he tilted his head.

"After I eat, can we go something private where I can really explore you?" Will asked.

"You are suggesting intimate exploring of my bipedal form?" he asked.

Will smiled, while Wheelie smirked at that.

"Yeah of course, why not you do belong to me now after all," Will said while leaning in planting a soul stirring kiss on the Autobot commander.

Silence….

"Will that hold you until after breakfast, or do you need another dose?" Will asked, as Optimus sat there in silence from the power of the kiss and hearing those words.

They were powerful enough to send the Autobot commander reeling from it. Humans had no idea how powerful words could be, and that is why it was always important to choose them so carefully.

"William…" Optimus said.

Will stopped and turned to face him.

"…I love you," Optimus said softly.

Will smiled, walking back toward the bot.

"I love you too, Optimus," Will said leaning in kissing him once more.

Optimus took Will to a place to eat, and then they were on their way once more. The only difference was Optimus had scanned the area, and found a place where he could transform and be well protected from prying eyes.

Wheelie and Brains guarded the area, from any humans, who might happen to come by. Optimus was leaning against a tree; he brought his hand down allowing Will to climb on. He gently placed Will on his chest plates. Will caressed the windshield, and watched the chest plates open with loud creaks, while Optimus' optics never left his human.

"Everything will be intensified now for you, won't it?" Will asked.

"Optimus nodded.

"Okay," Will replied as he jumped into Optimus' chest cavity.

Will stared in awe at the glowing spark, which was his bot's life force. He dropped to his knees, running his hands over the spark chamber. The slightest touch drove Optimus into a quivering mass, he moaned softly.

Will smirked, leaned in running his hands all over the spark chamber, his hands slid slowly inside of Optimus' spark.

**(Memories stop)**

Lennox reached for the bracelet in Lily's hand, and he glanced at the Autobot; that was silently crying and whose soul was bared helplessly.

"….Optimus, I am so sorry, I love you," William said as tears ran down his face.

Optimus closed his chest plates, while Will went to his face caressing his face gently. Cassondra was beaten, and knew it, especially when Faith sliced her in half with her battle axe releasing the others from her spell.


	12. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; or Faith, the vampire slayer she belongs to Joss Wheldon; this is just for fun. I do own Cassondra Hathaway

Title – From friends to mates

Summary: Will is depressed, and a certain Autobot commander goes to him, and confessions are made and love blossoms from it.

Romance/humor

Optimus Prime/ Will Lennox

Rated T – for wiggle room

This is a gift fiction for **spy476**

(I don't usually do requests, because of my own stories, and working on my Novels. However this person did not nag or get demanding, so I will honor the request.

(This story is after Dark of the moon)

From friends to mates

Chapter 12

Optimus felt Will lean in kissing his lip plates, while energon tears ran down his face plates. His hand moving toward Will, his friend and comrade, and now mate.

"I love you so much, William," Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus," Lennox replied.

Faith watched the two declaring their love, and she smiled and shook her head.

"If B can have relationships with vampires, then who's to say a human and alien being can't have one too," Faith said in a snarky tone.

"Well, they aren't the only ones, Ratchet and I are together as well," Mikaela said and she and Lily tried to help the Autobots that were sprayed with Liquid Nitrogen.

"Really, you're doing the wild thing with one of the Autobots, hmm let me see if I can guess which one," Faith said as she looked at each bot careful.

Her eyes shifted from each bot, and then she smirked when they landed on the green and white bot.

"You're with him," Faith remarked pointing toward the medic.

"How did you know?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh please, Kaela, we have been friends for like how long? I think I know when you have it bad for someone," Faith replied with a grin.

"And you?" Mikaela asked.

Faith smirked.

"I have someone, actually he taught me to trust guys, and actually can hold his own with me," Faith remarked.

"I hope I get to meet the guy who finally roped your heart," Mikaela pointed out.

"Oh, you will," Faith said.

"Good," Mikaela said.

"Thank you, Faith, you have done us all a great service by destroying that creature," Optimus said.

"No problem, big guy," Faith said.

Ratchet walked up to Optimus and Will, he had a serious look on his face.

"Before you two go off together, I think you need me to check your chest cavity, Optimus," Ratchet said.

Optimus really didn't want an exam right at the moment, but obeyed his medic just the same.

"I was right," Ratchet mumbled.

Silence…..

"About what,"

Ratchet smiled, when he saw their confused looks.

"You are with spark, Optimus," Ratchet said as Will sat there confused.

"What, I do not understand how is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"You union obviously was blessed, Optimus," Ratchet said.

"What's he talking about, Optimus?" Will asked.

Silence…

"Our union has blessed us with a sparkling," Optimus answered.

Will grinned from ear to ear, and then passed out cold with the most loopy, silly smirk on his face.

(Several weeks later)

Optimus became both a mixture of emotions, and hormones, he would one minute be worried about something that was so silly, and then suddenly be interfacing with Will the next moment.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched in amusement, as Optimus grabbed his human, who was laughing rather loud as their commander hurried into their quarters.

"Do ya ever get the feeling that poor human is gonna be knocked into stasis from all that interfacing," Sideswipe said nudging his brother.

"Or it will break off one or the other," Sunstreaker cackled.

"Yours hasn't broken off, and look how much we do it," Sideswipe mused.

Sunny gave his twin a side glance.

"Are you looking for something?" Sunny asked.

"Are you accepting?" Sides questioned.

Sunny shrugged.

"You asking,"

Sideswipe rolled his optics, and started to skate away, that is until they ran into Epps. Sunny picked him up, and brought him with them.

"What are you doing?" Epps demanded.

"Bringing you in for a test drive," cackled Sunny.

"Oh," Epps said, and then added. "What,"

**(Several months later)**

Optimus and Will had a beautiful femme, who Optimus named (out of respect for both Ironhide and Annabelle) Ironbelle; Will was touched by the gesture.

Everyone was there for the official showing of Ironbelle, even Faith and her guy Robin Wood showed up; and as Optimus and William Lennox presented their daughter Optimus could honestly say he was finally happy and at peace. He had love, he had a daughter; and he was surrounded by his friends and allies with new Autobots arriving all the time. Optimus couldn't have asked for anything else, what more did he need?

Oooooooooooo

Author note: This concludes this story, now for those who have read my other story Can I trust you which is a BayVerse crossover to Transformers Prime; I will be re doing that story and reposting it so please if you want to follow it. You will first need click author alert, because the original story is going to come down, once I put the other up.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs…


End file.
